The Will and The Way
by Idriss Pukka
Summary: Harry meets someone else in Diagon Ally, instead of Hagrid and Draco Malfoy. A more introverted Harry, smart but not over-smart. could turn into slash later on, with some gen pairings. Right now everything is just friendship. warning: rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer: I, IdrissPukka hereby state that I do not own anything pertaining to J.K. Rowlings and her Harry Potter works, except for the plot twists and any original characters that I introduce into my fanfic. I make no money from this work of fiction, and I accept no material gifts. The only thing I receive is pleasure from people enjoying my work. In other words people, don't sue and if you don't like the way the story goes, I'm sorry but I'm not going to try to please anyone but myself. I will however listen to suggestions and if they make sense to how the story develops I will try to incorporate the idea and I will acknowledge the person at the end of the chapter.

I promise that I'll not hold the chapters for reviews, that's a personal pet peeve of mine, but I'm not sure I'll adhere to any set update schedule, since I have other obligations that must come first. I just ask that you Dear Readers be patient with me. I'll leave a warning here, I will probably write mostly slash, but there will be other gen pairings since I do like the idea of Harry and Hermione, and Blaise Hermione. I also like Harry and Luna, but I'm not sure if I could ever do her justice.

Now that the annoying bits are out of the way, let's get the story. I do so hope that you will enjoy it.

Chapter 1

_Loath__ing_, Harry Potter thought was a perfectly decent way to describe the feelings he held for his relatives and they held for him. He absolutely _loathed_ the way his Aunt Petunia doted upon his bloated cousin Dudley. He absolutely _loathed_ the way his Uncle Vernon would smirk at him when presenting Dudley a gift "just because" and Harry had the unfortunate luck to be in the vicinity. For a small, geeky looking 10 year old boy, Harry Potter had too many things he _loathed_.

It was just as well that Harry spent most of his summer working in the back garden, bringing it up to the standard of the Home Owners Association after the winter months of pathetic brown grass and barren bushes. The hot sun felt wonderful after spending all his other months inside the very normal four bedroom house located at No. 4 Private Drive, locked in either his cupboard or doing impossible chores his aunt sets for him in a way to "earn his keep". The dark, rich earth Harry flexes his boney fingers in remind him that life was bigger than Privet Drive, that eventually he'll be able to leave the oppression and neglect and hatred that coat the walls of No. 4. So it was that Harry slipped into his normal daydream of a life away from Private Drive and the Dursley's.

Hours later Harry packed away the last of the gardening tools, using the small sink in the shed to quickly clean off most of the sweat and dirt he'd accumulated. One day he may just enter the house in all his dirty glory. _I might just give Aunt Petunia a coronary_ Harry thought, coming in though the back door. Swiping the simple ham and cheese pastie and bottled water on his way to his "room", Harry did his best to ignore the irritated huff from his Aunt. Tomorrow was Dudley's birthday, and Harry hoped with all that was left in his hardening 10 year old heart that for once something good would happen.

Eating quickly, but neatly, Harry read to pass the time. Normally, fantasy books would not be tolerated in the Dursley household, but this was part of a Young Adult Book Club that Aunt Petunia had enrolled Dudley in for the summer, and Harry was required to read it and complete the simple worksheet. Snorting softly at the idea that his aunt believed Dudley actually did his homework in any form and earned his straight A's while Harry was berated and scorned for even attempting anything other than a high D or low C. Even if Dudley read the book, the salient points would be lost in that piggy brain of his. _The Belgariad_ was a wonderful series of books by an American writer David E. Eddings. The book was about facing one's destiny and having the strength of will to walk toward that destiny despite your fears. Harry loved it, and used many of the hidden teachings to overcome his own fears and look forward to his future away from the Dusley's.

Closing his green, green eyes Harry held back the tears and soft sob that threatened. It was these quiet times that often overwhelmed Harry with shard thoughts that things could have been different if only..._If only his parents were alive. If only his parents had left some official document that named anyone other than his aunt and uncle as his guardians. If only the Will and The Way worked just like it did in The Belgariad_ Harry thought. Harry didn't hide from himself the sometimes dark thoughts that he entertained in the early mornings before the shrill voice of his aunt woke him. With the kind of power to make something happen by force of inner strength Harry was sure that he could change his life. But then a voice would whisper quietly in his ear, bringing him back from the cliff's edge he seemed to be standing on.

"Forgive them Harry-Child. Their eyes are closed and so is their mind. Forgive them but do not forget. To forget is to allow them freedom to continue. Remember, and when it is time help them if you can, stop them if you must, but always forgive them," the Voice would say, soothing his disquiet mind and his weary being.

In the silent dark, Harry would sometimes claim this voice was the voice of magic, that forbidden subject, and wonder about the odd occurrences that would happen to him. The shrinking sweater when he was 8 years old springs to mind quickly, but there was also the instance where his teacher's hair last year had suddenly turned blue. Beside having his hair grow back too quickly to be normal and finding a decent amount of money on the ground for his own personal use, since the Dursley's never gave him pocket money, there was nothing strange that happened to him. There was sometimes people on the sidewalk that stared at him, but Harry thought that was due to the circumstances of being a walking pack mule for his Aunt Petunia when out shopping. _Hell would surely freeze over if Dudley was forced to carry his bags and hers_, Harry would think in the private of his mind.

Regardless of what he hoped, Harry was sure there was no such thing as magic. There was no secret power he could wield that would force the Dursely's to treat him decently, one human being to another. There was no great magician coming to save him, Harry gave up those dreams early in life. He was just a normal boy, with a fragile dream and great patience to wait the eight years needed to finally be able to _be something_ other than "that Potter boy" the neighbors whisper about behind their floral curtains.


	2. Chapter 2

For disclaimer see chapter 1. I want to thank all those readers who have followed or made my story a favorite of theirs. I also want to thank all those who have left a review, signed or unsigned. There will be a slight tweaking with cannon in this chapter, just something that made the story more believable.

So...on with the story, hope everyone has a good time.

Chapter 2

'A Very Curious Letter and meeting the Professors'

Dudley's birthday came and went, passing in usual Dursley fashion of ignoring their nephew, spoiling their son and spending large amounts of money on useless bric-a-brac just to make their neighbors envious. Harry was secretly glad that he had spent the entire day in the back garden and then the Surrey Public Library three blocks over. _Just like any normal day really, except for the Letter,_ thought Harry as traced the stylized 'H' on the back of the parchment envelope the letter came.

It was a very curious letter, written on thick parchment. The ink was the darkest black and so smooth that Harry was sure it was privately made instead of mass produced. _Witchcraft and Wizardary_ were two of the words that Harry fixated on wondering if it really was a prank his relatives would pull. The first page was full of information on the school; when term began how , parents and guardians could contact the school and so forth. The second page was a list of books and equipment needed. It was this second list that convinced Harry it was real. Magic was real. The implications threw him, turning every instance where it seemed his aunt and uncle were waiting for something to happen into a harsh light. _I just bet the bastards knew about it too_, thought Harry, running his finger over the school crest one more time.

Accepting that magic was real, and believing himself to be magical where two very different things. Really there wasn't much in his short ten years that even hinted that he was different, but Harry figured someone somewhere would know, so he sent a letter addressed to _The Scotland School for Gifted Adolescents_ for a meeting between an available faculty member and himself. He didn't ask the Dursley's for permission, knowing they wouldn't have given it anyway.

At 9:00 am, on June 15, Harry was sitting at a water stained picnic table, waiting on Professors Septima Vector and Charity Burbage. According to his return letter, these women would give him all the information and help that would would needed to make his transition to the _Wizarding World_ almost seamless. Snorting softly, Harry wondered just what their definition of seamless actually was. Going from normal to a witch or wizard, depending on gender, called for a remarkable limber thinking.

"Maybe I'm really just crazy and this is all a fantasy my mind made up because my _relatives_ wouldn't pay to treat me," Harry mused out loud, not worried about anyone overhearing him.

"If you're crazy Mr. Potter, then there are about 30% of the population having the same hallucination," a cultured voice answered him, attempting and failing to hide the amusement in her voice.

Harry jumped up and quickly turned around, almost falling over as he tried to make himself presentable. It really was a lost effect since his clothing was the very best of the old hand-me-downs that his aunt gave him from his cousin Dudley. The women standing before him were on the young side of middle-age he thought, dressed in long dresses that made them look older. _Well they look normal,_ Harry thought as he straightened himself out.

"Oh um, I'm sorry. I'm Harry Potter," he said, holding out his hand to shake.

"I'm Professor Charity Burbage, and this is my colleague Septima Vector. While it would be better to have this conversation with your guardians, you Mr. Potter are in a unique position. You see, your guardians are muggles, or non-magical persons, but you're parents are not. Because of this, your status is unknown.," Professor Burbage began, looking very much sympathetic to the plight of her future student.

"...but what does that mean? Can I still go to Hogwarts, or is my magic going to be taken from me?" Harry asked, very much aware that staying at No. 4 Private Drive is not possible if his relatives become aware of his new found abilities.

"No, no, Mr. Potter. All this means is that we need to attend a meeting with Gringott's, our bank, and announce that you are in fact a wizard in training, as it were." Professor Vector answered, he voice at one raspy and kind, "Your father's family was quite wealthy, and as such it is possible that everything you would be entitled to receive on reaching your majority could be given to someone else that matches condition in any inheritance clauses placed by the founding member of your House."

That Harry could understand. Last year Uncle Vernon had been disqualified for an inheritance because he didn't have a daughter. Unfortunately for Harry this problem, in Vernon's mind, was his fault and that was the first time his uncle had seriously hit him. Punishments before and after that time consisted of food restrictions and the more physically dangerous chores. After that beating, Harry was so very extra careful to be in-tune with his uncle's moods.

"If something like that happened, someone else got the money, what would happen to me? Could I still go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, masking the hope that the answer would be positive.

"At best, Mr. Potter, your relatives would need to be notified and any funds would be paid by them. At worst the new Head of Potter House would prohibit your placement at Hogwarts and any other magical school. You could leave Britain, but only once you reached the age of eighteen," Professor Burbage answered.

Nodding he understood, Harry reached back for his pack. It wasn't the money that had Harry upset, it was mainly the thought that what his family, he father had worked for and earned could be taken away from him. He had so little from his parents, in knowledge and material possessions that anything he was given would be cherished.

"Okay. If this needs to be done, let's go. Right now my relatives are on a two week trip to the coast with my uncle's sister. Everything that has to be done, needs to done before they're back."

With that statement, the trio set off to the bus station a block away. Quietly the two professors answered what questions Harry had, giving him a more in-depth introduction in the magical world most muggle raised half-bloods would receive. Harry took everything the professors were saying, making note of anything to ask more about when they weren't surrounded by other people. The bus trip from Private Drive to Tottenham Court Road, and then a small walk to Charing Cross Road would take roughly two hours, and in that time Harry promised himself to have more working knowledge of the world he now found himself in. _This is the chance I need to start making a change. If nothing else, I'll find out about my parents_, Harry mused in his head while paying rapt attention to Professor Vector small lecture on how to behave around the Goblins, the race of beings that ran Gringott's, and on why offending this once warrior race would definitely be a Very Bad Idea.


	3. Chapter 3

So standard disclaimer goes here, see chapter 1 if you need to. To all those that have reviewed I want to thank you. Also thanks goes to those that have begun to follow my story or make it a favorite.

I do appreciate all the encouragement I've been getting and positive feedback.

Also, Silvermane1 left a review with some hopes about how the story will go...and some of it will be featured in this chapter and the others coming up. I won't go into that here, that would ruin what I hope will be a great story, so let's get on with it.

Also it was pointed out to me that I made a small error in chapter 1. It's been fixed now, but you don't have to read it again, it didn't change anything important.

Chapter 3

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter."

The London branch of Gringott's bank was nothing that Harry imagined it to be. He figured it was a bank, all sterile walls and bland decorations, but walking through those sparkling white doors Harry was amazed that this building even existed in dreary London. Everywhere that Harry looked he was a vast wealth in ornate tapestries showing scenes of battles, priceless gemstones, and beaten gold wall decorations. No where, Harry was sure, could compare to the wealth of the Goblin Nation and the Wizardry World should be aware of just how much they control the finances.

The two professors had meetings of their own and assured Harry that they would be waiting in the lobby when he was finished with his. The conference room he was guided to was of medium size, small enough to be comfortable but still large enough to impress. Harry was slightly nervous; sitting in the brocade covered chair, he shifted every time he heard footsteps near the door to the room. Harry knew that this meeting would change his future, for the better since it couldn't get any worse.

At half past 11, a stoat goblin dressed in fine clothes bustled into the conference room, carrying a several thick scrolls. Harry was ignored at first, but he figured that the goblin needed the extra time to place everything on the large carved desk exactly where he needed it to be. His uncle was like that too when he brought home paperwork from his office. He mentioned once to his cousin that it help cement everything that he had to do in his mind to help reduce the risk of mistakes.

"So Harry Potter has come to Gringott's. Well you look skinny enough," the goblin said, it's voice gravely and deep. Harry wanted to slouch into the chair, somehow feeling ashamed of his appearance before he remembered that it wasn't his fault. His relatives didn't feed him as much as he needed for the amount of work he does, and the clothes are second hand. He didn't like it, this feeling of inferiority the goblin brought up within himself.

"Yeah well, you try getting being fed twice a day and working 14 hours during the summer, let's see how skinny you are ya berk," Harry said really before he even registered the words in his brain. Silence spread throughout the room after that outburst and Harry stilled, knowing that he was either in some deep shit or just made a new friend. The professors were a little unclear on what would happen to a person if they insulted the goblin taking care of their finances.

"Hmm," the goblin hummed, turning to grab a piece of parchment and quill. He wrote for a few minutes, the scratching sound of the quill nub caused goosebumps to raise of the back of Harry's neck. He was fairly certain that he was screwed and he cast his eyes downward. Not watching his mouth was one of his many faults that he had tried so hard on fixing this past year. The goblin finished whatever it was he was writing and sent the now folded parchment off with a silent spell.

"The last person the insult me, Mr. Potter, was your mother. She sat in that chair and gave me a dressing down I don't think I've experienced in my long two centuries, for even suggesting that you were anything but a perfect, pretty baby. You were three months at the time and had urinated on my desk. You laughed," the goblin said smiling widely showing off his sharp teeth. Harry snorted, trying to control an insane amount of giggles. He couldn't imagine this grizzled goblin getting scolded for anything by his mother.

From that point on the meeting went quickly. Days before his parents went in to hiding, they made a 'bare-bones will', in goblin terms, this was a legal document that left Harry Potter everything his parents legally owned. It did not however give any instructions to who would raise Harry in the events both of his parents were dead. The accounts were locked down, as was custom and when Harry turned 15 he could legally become the Head of his House, with the backing of a trusted Gringotts goblin and a magical adviser.

Walking out of the office at half past two, Harry was a happier person than he could remember. He took the maximum withdrawal amount from his vault, 750 galleons, a neat looking black card with the stylized "G" on the back corner. This card, Harry was assured could be used in the muggle stores, and had a limit just like his vault. Harry couldn't wait for a chance to go shopping. There was so much he could do to make his life better at the Dursley's since it didn't look like he was going to be going anywhere for a long while. Spying the waiting professors, Harry waved goodbye to the goblin, Roughneck, and walked over smiling.

"Well, you look like everything went fine," Professor Vector commented.

"Yeah, it went okay. After proving I'm who I am, legally became Heir Potter to House Potter and secured my accounts. Thank you so much for helping me," Harry said with complete sincerity. The professors blinked in surprise, laughed and gestured Harry to walk in front of them out the doors. Shopping for his materials for school wouldn't take that long and each professor had other meetings with potential students to see too.

The shopping alley was less crowded this early in the summer, Harry was thankful. After a quick lunch at The Flying Hare, the trio went down the list, buying everything in an order that only made sense to Harry. Most purchases where straightforward, only taking the professors minimal fuss to leave the store before the shop owner could call attention that she had the _very famous Harry Potter_ as a customer. At the book store Harry had mention to Professor Burbage that he didn't understand much about this world he know belonged too, and she picked up some different volumes written for the parents of mugglebons to give them a better idea of what their child could now claim as their heritage.

It was in the robe shop that Harry met his first friend, muggle or magical. The boy was taller than Harry, with beautiful dark brown eyes and dark skin. Harry was fascinated as he watched the other pick out fabrics and designs. Who must have been the other boys mother, Harry saw, would laugh whenever the boy made some comment that sent the young seamstress working with him into a blush. Whoever the pair was, they were close and Harry felt all that more lonesome despite being in a small crowd of his own assistants. It was when the boys were alone, waiting for their purchases that Harry grabbed him courage and bravely walked over to the boy and introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter."


	4. Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimer see Chapter 1. To those that have reviewed, are following or made my story a favorite I want to thank you for the encouragement. I appreciate each and every one of you. As always if you see a mistake, have a suggestion, or just have a question send a message or put it in a review. I'll try to answer as quickly as possible. Also if you have an idea and I use it, I'll give credit where it belongs.

Please enjoy the chapter.

HP/BZ

Chapter 4

"Do we have a deal?"

The boy shook his hand and Harry was giddy inside. He didn't know if they would be friends, but this boy was someone he would know when going to Hogwarts and that made the thought of being in that big castle a little more bearable. Up close the boy didn't just have dark brown eyes. They were they rich blackness of good earth needed to grow the roses Harry and his Aunt were proud of, although for two very different reasons.

"Hello, my name is Blaise Zabini. You are a first year at Hogwarts too?" the boy, Blaise, replied smiling just bit too wide. Harry liked the smile, it was more honest than the ones his relatives gave him.

"Yeah, Professors Vector and Burbage brought me here to shop, my uh relatives are on vacation and I didn't want to bother them with it." Harry said, the small lie slipping out of his mouth like silk. Normally he didn't care what anyone thought about his relatives, he was already thinking up a plan to deal with them during the summers anyway, but he couldn't stop the lie to Blaise for some reason.

"That's nice I guess. You probably saw my mother, she's been going on and on about her first year since I got my letter. If the professors brought you, guess you're a mud...muggleborn then?" Blaise asked, and Harry knew that whatever he stopped himself from saying wasn't a word to be used in public...but Harry couldn't think up a good reason to ask him about it.

"Um, I think the classification for me would be muggle-raised halfblood. Roughneck wasn't clear on that. He just told me when it was time everything would be handled. Your mum's pretty...I mean I saw her earlier and she's pretty...and I'm babbling...sorry," Harry said, blushing a bit when he couldn't stop talking. Ever since Dudley had taken it upon himself to keep other kids away from Harry in the bid to make himself more popular, Harry was always worried about talking to other kids his age.

Blaise just laughed, the sound clear and happy. This kid was funny and normally Blaise didn't like children his own age. Those he did know were too caught up in pretending to be like their parents; all hidden words and sharp teeth behind gentle smiles. It was good to find someone that wasn't like that. The dark haired youth wasn't a fool though, he knew Harry Potter and the stories that went with the name. It was shocking really that this scruffy looking urchin was him.

"No that's fine, she'll enjoy hearing that. Roughneck must be the goblin in charge of your finances right? Ours in Irontooth. Mum let me handle the meeting today...it's supposed to be some big right of the firstborn or something."

Harry nodded and looked relieved that he hadn't messed everything up with Blaise. "You have brothers and sisters then? I wish I did. All's I've got is a cousin who pretty much torments me."

"Not really, a couple half sisters who have already graduated from Hogwarts. My father was previously married before meeting my mother. Um, he passed away when I was four so there was no more chance to have a full sibling." Blaise said, for the first time feeling a little uncomfortable with their talk. Blaise knew what was said about his mother and her multiple marriages and he was defensive and protective about it.

"Oh well that's too bad. I bet if you had a sister from your dad she would have been just as pretty like your mum. I mean you both look a lot alike and you're pretty...oh that I didn't mean to say that." Harry was getting flustered. He really should just stop speaking now. He was sure that whatever friendship he was building with Blaise was shot to all bloody hell now.

Again Blaise just laughed, really Harry was just too sweet. Definitely _a Gryffindor_ he thought. His mother came back into the room with her purchases followed by the assistant that made up Harry's robes. Blaise's mother's dark eyes traveled between the boys, narrowing slightly at Harry's ill fitting wardrobe. Blaise knew his mother well and any chance she could get to go on a shopping spree she would take. It wasn't that she was snobbish as some people thought, but more practical minded that first appearances were very important. For Blaise to be easy and comfortable in Harry's presence meant that the boy was genuine and his mother would surely do her best keep them together.

"Dear introduce your friend," she instructed her son, perfectly shaped eyebrow going up.

"Mother, this is Harry Potter a new first year Hogwarts student. Harry this is my mother Wilhelmina Zabini. He thinks you're pretty," Blaise said, mirth dancing in his eyes. Wilhelmina Zabini laughed, throaty and full, while poor Harry blushed red and ducked him face.

"Oh you poor thing, that's enough Blaise dear, don't be mean. Well we have everything we need here. Harry dear you are finished with your robes yes?" Wilhelmina asked, knowing full well the answer was already yes. She knew of Harry Potter also and what stories she's heard matched nothing like this boy.

Harry just nodded still afraid of speaking lest he just make him embarrassment worse. Blaise sighed, knowing that he had went too far in his teasing. He briefly touched Harry's shoulder in apology when his mother was busy paying the till. He didn't want his new friend to be mad at him. Harry nodded in acceptance. Really it was just a bit of teasing, not like the malicious bullying Dudley and his gang participated in.

"Hmm...Harry dear if you tell your escorts that you are with us for the remainder of the day, we can venture into muggle London. There are things there you two will need and then we can have a brief dinner and take Harry home. It will give you a chance to talk before Hogwarts. It's always nice to go with a friend," Wilhelmina suggested. While she may have been Slytherine in her time, she could have been a Gryffindor. Harry Potter was nothing like those petty children her Blaise normally associated with.

Harry accepted the invitation and quickly asked the professors their permission. They were wary about the separation, but quickly agreed that their busy schedules didn't have enough time for him to continue shopping. Septima Vector had went to school with Wilhelmina and knew her to be protective of her son when out together. The professors agreed and soon Harry was off to the shops. He didn't know it yet, but Wilhelmina was going to completely rework his wardrobe.

HP/BZ

Back at number 4, Harry was enjoying going through his books and things he bought for Hogwarts. He had moved into Dudley's second bedroom, boxing up most of the broken toys and playthings. When is relatives arrive back home in another couple days he wanted nothing to go to chance. His new Gringott's card had acted like a muggle credit card with a limit of 5,000 pounds. That much money would ensure that Dursley's would let him keep the room and keep them from bullying Harry during the summer he had to stay here.

During the shopping with Mrs. Zabini, Harry had asked all sorts of questions about the wizarding world and with the books Professor Burbage suggested Harry had a wonderful starting grasp on what was expected of him as a functioning wizard. He would use this time to practice writing with a quill, wand movements, and the correct way to prepare potions ingredients. It wasn't just being prepared for school, it was about learning all things he should have known if his parents survived. It hurt him still that his parents didn't proved a safe home for him to go to, but it was past and he couldn't change it...all he could do was deal with the here and now and move forward.

Sometime around 10 p.m. Harry settled into bed. He had packed everything away before hand but his wand. The warm fluttery feeling he got when holding the 11 inch holly piece of wood with a phoenix feather core was amazing. Really the only thing that beat the feeling was his new pet. He had opted out of getting an owl since there was no one he would send letters to so he got magical breed of feline that Hogwarts was just now allowing onto the property called a Lynx. The feline breed shared the name with a muggle breed, but the magical one had a very high emphatic quality. Some owners have been documented with sharing simple images from one mind to another.

The feline would be big according to the shop owner, around 18 to 24 pounds with a height of 19 to 22 inches at the shoulders and a length of 31 to 41 inches. Right now though it was a kitten, only a couple months old. It's fur was still baby soft and thick and Harry named the very curious kitten Mackenzi. The shop owner had said that it was the name of the river near where the breed was found in Canada and Harry thought that it was a good reminder of the world outside Private Drive. Currently Mackenzi was sleeping on Harry's pillow, curled up with only the black tufts on it's ears visible. Harry smiled and rubbed the furred head before falling asleep himself.

HP/BZ

The day Harry's relatives came to Private Drive was sunny, warm, and bright. Harry had been awake for several hours finishing up the chore list his aunt had left him. Mackenzi was napping in his room after being fed, and Harry was just placing the tea things on the coffee table in the living room when they came storming in the house yelling for him to get the bags. He did as requested, _ordered_, and waited until everyone was comfortable in the living room. Clearing his throat Harry pulled the bag of money from where it was hidden and the acceptance letter from Hogwarts. He needed to show them no fear despite what he felt.

"Before you left on vacation I received a letter. It was from Hogwarts and I've accepted it. There is no going back," Harry stated showing his stunned Aunt and Uncle the piece of parchment. Dudley didn't really care about anything, he just kept munching down butter cookies and tea. Vernon quickly became a very ugly puce color and Petunia turned white.

"I forbid it, I'll not pay for a school where freaks like you go and learn those devilish tings!" Vernon roared bits of cookie flying from his mouth and mustache. Petunia nodded her agreement but refused to verbally voice it. She had made an agreement so very long time ago with a wizard to not deny the boy his chance to go to Hogwarts, but thought she was safe if she didn't say anything.

"You can't...and you won't be paying for anything. It's already done. I have everything I need. What I want from you is a deal. For 5,000 pounds during the summer I have to reside here, you three billocks leave me alone. No more torturous chores, no more hitting me or saying bad things about my parents. They were good people who died before they were supposed to. I'll eat when I need to, food that is good for me. I'll do the outside chores but not the inside. You keep Dudley away from me and my things, and let me have his second bedroom for my onw and you get 2,500 pounds at the beginning of June. In September you get the rest."

Dudley paid attention then, knowing that if the freak had that kind of money he may have more. Petunia wanted her husband to agree. That money could go a long ways in paying off his debts to in gambling and Vernon was just a greedy fat man who bullied his way to his position but really didn't know how to keep it.

"The first time boy you refuse to pay, you are gone out of this house. I don't care what you do. Hand over the 2,500 pounds and get the hell out of my sight!" Vernon nearly bellowed at Harry who was already placing the agreed upon sum on the table next to the tea service. He would wait until he was in his room to break down with nerves. It was gamble really, but Harry could always count on his uncle's love of easy money over free labor. As long as Harry held up his bargain there was no need to involve anyone else, mainly those in a position in the wizarding world that kept an eye on the well being of muggle raised and muggleborn students.

"Remember the bargain Uncle Vernon. Half now and half later, each and every June and September until I'm of legal age to leave this hovel," Harry said on his way upstairs. Vernon and Petunia was too busy to notice the insult and Dudley was again busy with food to really care what he had said. He counted it as a win anyway and went back to reading about school's history and taking careful notes with his new quill set. He needed to do well...not perfect but well enough that no one can question his placement at Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

Standard Disclaimer see chapter 1. I want to thank all of the people that have viewed, reviewed, are following this story, and everyone who made this story one of their favorites.

Also I got a review from a guest about the deal Harry made with Vernon. I realize that 5,000 pounds is a hellava lot of money, and no I didn't look up prices for '91 before writing the last chapter. My reasoning is this: Harry is eleven, at that age he knows that it's a lot of money but he doesn't realize what it could buy, and honestly no one is going to rent a flat to a kid. And Vernon get's 2,500 in June and 2,500 in September, not 2,500 every month. Harry is just using the most amount of money he can get to keep Vernon, Dudley and Petunia off his back.

So that said, let's get to this chapter and I hope that everyone enjoys it. Remember if you have questions, comments, suggestions, or want to point out a mistake just leave a message. I'll give credit where it's due if I use an idea or if that idea leads me down another path. ^_^

#### #### #### #### ####

Chapter 5

So far the summer of Harry's eleventh year was the best that he remembered having. After the deal struck with his uncle, Harry would wake in the morning and tend to what outside chores he had and then have a leisurely breakfast. After that he would pack a simple picnic and a few books that he was reading and head to an abandoned park near Private Drive to be alone with Mackenzi. The magical Lynx was growing steadily and was very active. Harry could tell that a basic connection was being formed since he had started to wake up with some strange dreams about being in the grass outside ready to pounce on a very unsuspecting bug.

Occasionally Harry would receive a letter from Blaise or Professor Vector, who was Harry's mentor for the first term of the upcoming school year. In those letter's the two would explain to Harry some of the more unknown customs of wizarding culture. Harry also received correspondence from Gringott's about his accounts, but that was more as a training tool to get Harry accustomed to being a business man. At this point Roughneck handled everything that he could while writing to Harry to explain his decisions. Harry was very thankful for everything his Goblin friend was doing, and took the time to tell Roughneck that at least once a week.

It was now July and Harry's eleventh birthday was only a week away. Professor Vector had sent him a daily planner. It was beautiful in a dark brown leather cover with heavy parchment. Harry was sure to use it often and only hoped that the good professor didn't spend that many galleons on it. Blaise and his mother also sent a gift. Wilhelmina sent a wonderful one strap shoulder bag with apparently a 'weightless charm' and a second tier 'expansion charm'. It too was in a beautiful dark brown leather with the Hogwarts seal on the front flap and his initials below that. Blaise sent a book on wizarding sports. The book had also included a list of this years teams and players, their stats, and was set to update itself for the next five years. Harry was very glad to have that book also. Now he didn't think that he would look like a total idiot if someone asked him what team he followed. True to form his aunt, uncle and cousin didn't acknowledge his birthday in anyway, but Harry didn't mind it this year. He had friends and Mackenzi, and he was going to Hogwarts; he didn't need his relatives approval.

Because his relatives were leaving him alone, Harry decided to treat himself to an early birthday present of going to a fair. He knew Dudley had been to one every summer while Harry was either left alone or with Mrs. Figg, a widow that lived on the next street. This year Harry found the advertisements for a fair in Cokeworth. While the travel time wouldn't be that short, it was a simple thing to give himself. Using the map of the bus routes, he planned out his route and travel time. If he left early on Saturday morning then he could spend most of the day at the fair and be back on Private Drive in the early evening. He invited Blaise to go with him but the other boy was going to visit some cousins on his father's side in Sicily for the rest of the summer and would be leaving in a few days. Blaise and his mother had offered to introduce Harry to other families that had students starting Hogwarts this year, but Harry had declined. He wanted the first time meeting his new peers to be on neutral ground.

The wait for his Saturday trip was long Harry found. Anticipation was making time crawl by and the few outside chores that he had to do were extra tiresome it seemed. His relatives had already made plans to visit Vernon's sister Marge on her vacation at the beach so they had left the Friday before Harry was leaving for the fair. Their trip made leaving for his own easier since there was no one at Private Drive to question Harry about his whereabouts.

Saturday morning came with a little fog and Harry dressed accordingly. He packed a small bag with some snacks and quickly made for the bus stop after locking up the house. It was a short walk to the bus stop and then a little wait for it to arrive. He paid his fare and chose a seat midway down. It would be a few hours to Cokeworth by bus, taking into account the number of stops on the route, so Harry settled down for a slight doze. If he looked silly sleeping on a bus then let him look silly. He didn't care what the other riders thought.

#### #### #### #### ####

Harry woke up just as the bus was pulling into the stop he needed. After gathering his things and a quick question about directions Harry was on his way to the fairgrounds. It was a long thirty minute walk, but to Harry the time meant nothing. He would be going to his first fair excitement settled in his body and he fairly vibrated with happiness.

There was a small line and the fair didn't look too crowded this early in the afternoon. After paying his fee and receiving his stamp and some tickets for games Harry looked around wondering what to do first. He wasn't hungry so the food stalls were out, as was the kiddie rides. After careful thinking about how much time he had to enjoy himself, Harry decided to play the games. He knew from Uncle Vernon that many people thought the games were rigged, but Harry didn't care. If a person sat down and thought about it, you were paying for the experience and the memories.

So Harry played the games. The skill games he lost on average, winning two and losing at two. He picked a small lion plushie and an owl plushie as those prizes. He won another two games, but those were more luck than skill. His prizes for those was a beautiful bottle shaped like a golden lily. The contents were some cheap smelling perfume, but Harry loved the bottle. His last prize was cuddly snake plushie. After placing the prizes in his bag for safe keeping, Harry decided to go on some of the rides. Some of the wooden structures didn't look safe but the ferries wheel was wonderful and Harry got a great view of the whole fairgrounds when he was stopped at the top.

Harry was happy, even without Blaise there to share it with him, Harry was happy. The rides were fun and so were the games. The food was delicious but Harry was beginning to feel sick with all the grease so he didn't gorge himself like is family would have. When it was nearing time for Harry to catch the bus back to Private Drive, Harry bought one last soda and started walking. There were more people on the street now so Harry had to struggle a bit to go against the flow of people. While sidestepping a pushy man with an equally pushy wife and daughter, Harry was backed into someone causing them both to wobble a bit unsteady.

"Damnation! Watch yourself you little cretin!" the voice of the man Harry was pushed into grumbled out while trying to balance his small bags of groceries.

"I'm so sorry sir, please let me help," Harry said reaching up steady the bag. The man said nothing and quickly backed away from Harry's outstretched hands.

"Step off you miscreant. Where's your parents? Fools should be fines for letting you run around wild, getting in the way of honest people," the voice grumbled looking down his rather prominent nose at Harry. The man was tall, lean; with dark eyes and pale skin. Whoever this man was Harry knew commanded respect; his eyes held intelligence and retribution if you dared to cross him.

"Please sir I'm sorry. I should have handled my time better coming back from the fair. Please let me carry your bags to make up for bumping into you. Please sir," Harry said, not reaching out his hands again, but standing at attention. He did feel bad for almost causing the dark hair man before him to almost fall.

"Fine fine, Merlin knows you won't bugger off until I let you." The man said handing over two of the bags to Harry's waiting arms while keeping another two to himself. "Just down there to No. 12 Spinner's End. Come along and don't lag. I don't need huffy parents yelling at me for kidnapping their precious do I?"

Harry didn't reply; he just turned at walked after the man, keeping as close as he dared in case the flow of people separated them. Harry didn't need to be lost in an area he didn't know. On the news Harry had heard all kinds of stories about children that were lost at night to never turn up again. While the Dursley's would love that to happen, Harry was certain that his new friend Blaise would miss him.

The man in front of him stopped at a shabby house and Harry truly wondered if the man did live there. The house had peeling paint on the boards outside and on the porch while the shutters were barely hanging on beside the windows. All in all to Harry it looked like a sad house, filled with painful memories.

"If you are finished with your assessment of my abode, come in and mind the door. You may place those bags on kitchen table," the man said clearly getting annoyed with the way Harry was hesitant to enter the house.

"I'm sorry sir," Harry said bypassing the man at the entrance way and heading toward where he could see the kitchen. The inside of the house was much like the outside, shabby and run down, but the pieces of furniture that Harry could see were all heavy and well maintained. There hundreds of books everywhere also, crammed into every nook and cranny that they could fit into. Harry was sure that whatever this man did, most of the money made was spent on books.

The man of course noticed Harry's gaze as it swept around the rooms that he could see. He stood in the doorway watching the boy's eyes sweeping over his books, the green eyes lighting on one leather bound object before finding another. Severeus Snape was not sure why he had allowed the little piss-ant to help carry his bags, but if the child stared anymore in wonder at the books he could see, then he couldn't be all that bad. It looks as if the boy would have been in Ravenclaw if he was going to Hogwarts. "Finishing snooping or would you like me leave you alone some more?"

Harry started, surprised to hear the man speak. He blushed and hung his head. "I'm sorry again sir. I didn't mean to pry, but your books...there's tons of them. I mean that one," Harry said pointing at a particularly faded leather cover, "must be a third, second, or even first edition copy based on the bindings."

"Hmm, you're close. It's a fourth addition, but badly treated before I got my hands on it. So you know about books then?" Severus asked, mildly surprised the boy would guess that much to the truth of the books age.

"Oh no sir, last year during a career week at primary we had a man come in who auctioned off books. He talked about how to spot the general editions based on bindings, page types, type-settings and how much discolorations are acceptable at different prices. The other kids found it boring but I liked it. During lunch that day I asked him more questions. It was something that I was interested in for a while as a possible career," Harry said a little nervous. He wasn't one to speak out about himself much to anyone, none the less a stranger.

"Hmm, too much work for ferret out the real gems then, that's why you given up that dream?" Severus asked. He wanted to keep the boy in his kitchen, question him...but at the same time he wanted him gone. During the summer holidays were Severus' time to unwind and then shore himself up for the upcoming year of teaching the spoiled brats at Hogwarts.

"Oh um no sir. My uncle heard about my interest and told me plainly that he would not shell out the money needed to pursue that career. He said that it would be a waste and a loss of pounds when I 'clearly didn't have the intelligence to read, let alone find the priceless works of literature'. His words not mine," Harry said to the man's boots. He knew his uncle's words were just to hurt him, but sometimes he felt that his uncle was right. Less than he did before now since learning about his parents and the magical world.

"Sounds like a real charmer, your uncle," Severus snorted. The man indeed sounds like a 'charmer', just like his own father but with more eloquence. "But no matter; you may be young to realize this but you can make your own decisions. If you have the strength of will to do everything in your power and to know when to ask for help, then boy, there is nothing that you cannot accomplish."

Harry stared into those dark eyes, green meeting black. For a moment that was stretched impossibly long Harry saw his future...not the actual day to day routine, but the outcome...himself happy and whole; with friends and the family he made for himself. It was scary but freeing. Harry could really do anything. Upon this realization he laughed and smiled and moved to hug the obvious shocked and surprised man standing before him.

"Thank you sir," Harry said stepping back from the man. "It's getting late and I've got to catch my bus. Goodbye sir." Harry left the house at a swift walk, but he didn't fail to quietly shut the front door. He ran to the bus stop, barely making it in time. Harry was sure that he would see that man again, the one that he didn't have a name for. He felt like Blaise did, someone that would be in his life for a long time. All in all it was another memory, a rather good one, and Harry couldn't stop smiling the whole long bus trip back to Private Drive and the walk back to No. 4.


End file.
